The use of membrane filtration systems is growing rapidly. The success of such systems is largely dependent on employing effective and efficient membrane cleaning methods. Commonly used physical cleaning methods include backwash (backpulse, backflush) using liquid permeate or a gas, and membrane scrubbing or scouring using a gas in the form of bubbles in a liquid. Examples of this second type of method are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,456 to Ishida et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,424 to Cote et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,373 to Henshaw et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,083 to Henshaw et al and our PCT Application Nos WO98/28066 and WO00/18498.
These prior art systems use a variety of techniques to introduce gas bubbles into the membrane arrays to produce effective and efficient surface cleaning. It has been found that effective cleaning is achieved by introducing bubbles into the array in a uniform manner and retaining the bubbles within the array as much as possible to produce efficient cleaning of the membrane surfaces.